


A Cold Winter's Knight

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom!Bodhi, Dom/sub Play, Knight!Cassian, M/M, Prince!Bodhi, Rimming, Winter Solstice, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Prince Bodhi and Knight Cassian spend the longest night of the year together.





	A Cold Winter's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts), [colettebronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday friends! I wrote this for you both, and included the most important part of all fiction: Bodhi is a PRINCE!
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to [ MoveTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveTheUniverse/pseuds/MoveTheUniverse)and [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows)They not only beta'd this fic, but answered questions, talked me through things, and even looked at Medieval undergarments with me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/i5iflknkrdw22ygktek07vias/playlist/6JPijoGfUbgt4ZGSFeHe3Q?si=x0cTTT1OS_WLV3wc-en6rA)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A quick note about the setting: it's set in about the mid 1350's. Yes, the dialogue is very modern, but it's meant to be.

 

The cheerful Yuletide guests had long since left the castle to face the blistering cold and snow, and the servants had cleared the last remnants of the feast on the long dinner table in the great hall of the castle. The radiant glow from the Yule log illuminated the prince’s face as he lounged in his favorite chair beside the hearth, while his knight returned from doing a sweep of the great hall to make sure they were alone. The prince's golden circlet glimmered in the firelight, and the plush blue velvet of his long doublet seemed as rich and magical as the winter night sky. An empty mug that had once contained mulled wine dangled from his long jeweled fingers as his brown eyes threatened to droop closed.

“Perhaps we should get you to bed, Your Highness,” Sir Cassian said smoothly. The prince looked behind him, smiling.

“It’s Bodhi, Cassian. Stop calling me stuff like that in private. I love you. We sleep together. You don't even have your own bed! You sleep in mine. By the way, you were snoring again last night.”

Cassian, squinted at him. “You're lying.”

Bodhi turned back around in his chair, setting his empty mug on the stone ground then leaning back. “Maybe.”

Sir Cassian flew to the prince's side, kneeling with his head bowed. A smirk was playing at his lips. “I almost forgot. I finished the task you gave me, and we’re entirely alone.”

Bodhi brought a finger beneath Cassian’s chin and tilted his head up as he bowed his head down, the two meeting each other in a soft press of lips. They both hummed, a deep sound of love they shared together. The kiss was soft, and light, and as they parted, Bodhi brushed Cassian’s hair back.

“How much did you pay Kay to keep guard by the doors?”

Cassian blushed. “I...what? I-” he stammered. Kay Tuesso, Cassian's attendant, had help keep watch on more than one occasion for them. Bodhi knew the last time it had cost Cassian a bottle of mead, new gloves, new boots, and a considerable amount of gold.

“It's alright, love. I appreciate everything you do for me.” Bodhi sought Cassian’s lips once more, but the kiss didn't last long as Cassian bent down further and smiled up at Bodhi. Bodhi made a questioning look that was answered when Cassian’s attention moved to the prince's feet. He removed his embroidered leather slippers one by one, then set them aside as he picked up the prince’s stockinged feet. He brushed his lips against the soft wool before kissing his instep. Bodhi shivered at the gentle touch, and couldn't help but smile at his adoring lover. Cassian took his time kissing up Bodhi’s leg, holding it up as if it were a treasure, seeming to want to cover every inch of his leg with his lips. Bodhi’s hand alighted on Cassian’s head and his fingers carded through the soft brown strands, making Cassian hum contentedly. Once Cassian’s kisses finally reached the hem of Bodhi’s doublet, he stopped his work. Ducking his head beneath the heavy garment, Cassian’s fingers brushing along Bodhi’s awakening cock as he sought to undo the top of his hose from where they tied to his drawers. Bodhi let out a soft moan as he felt hot breath on the tip of his cock, but suddenly Cassian withdrew from beneath the hem of Bodhi’s doublet, his face a mixture of confusion and delight.

“Something the matter?” Bodhi asked innocently. He knew exactly what had caused Cassian to pause, and had been waiting for this moment all night. Cassian darted up to kiss Bodhi, his hand cupping Bodhi’s cheek.

“You're wearing silk. Silk lace.”

Bodhi knew it was unusual for a man, or anyone really, to have silk lace braies, but he'd had them made special, for he and Cassian to share this night. He'd managed to hide them from Cassian for weeks, disguising them as a table covering.

Bodhi shrugged, but couldn't prevent the smug look on his face. “Special occasion? Does it turn you on?”

The question sparked the memory in Bodhi of the first time he'd realized his desires were mutual: back when Bodhi had been Cassian’s attendant, and long before he'd been returned to his royal family as their long lost son and become the prince. As Cassian’s attendant, he'd worn nothing but glorified rags for clothing. Now, as Prince Bodhi, he could wear anything he wished, made from the finest of fabrics in the world. Bodhi, being humble and having spent the last 25 years of his life in servitude, usually didn't do anything frivolous such as waste money on clothing, but having silk lace was something he'd been fantasizing about for a long time. Since he promised the longest night of the year to his knight, he figured the garment was worth the price, just this once. He knew he would surprise Cassian with them another time, too.

Bodhi just smiled and stood with his arms out to the side, as if presenting his body to him. Cassian made quick work of slipping off Bodhi’s hose, the man shifting his weight so they could be tugged from his legs.

_Bodhi, as Sir Cassian’s attendant, had always been the one to dress and undress Sir Cassian, and to even help him bathe after his jousting matches. The intimacy of the situation wasn't what brought them together: Bodhi had steeled himself to the task early on, and they'd been pining over each other in silence for nearly a year. It was when Bodhi had decided to sneak a bath one evening, when it was particularly muddy during the match, and Sir Cassian had caught him naked. Bodhi was trying to be quick and stealthy, because he knew he was doing something wrong. Or at least he thought he was doing something wrong._

_He'd stripped down and tossed his clothing beside the fire, and hurriedly began washing himself. Bodhi’s oversized, over-worn and often soiled clothing had done their job in covering his muscled body, and the water dripped down his skin making it glisten, and caused his long black hair to curl over his shoulders and chest. Sir Cassian was, ironically, looking for Bodhi to tell him that he should probably wash up, and that he was more than permitted to do so._

_“Bodhi? Are you in here? I-” Sir Cassian started, but froze when he saw Bodhi, illuminated by the small fire the barrel of water was beside. Bodhi was mortified, certain he’d be dismissed immediately, and tried to use the cloth to cover himself up._  

_“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sir,” he kept repeating over and over again._

_Sir Cassian turned his gaze, looking bashful. “I was coming to find you. You were covered in mud, and I know you beat yourself up more than you deserve, and you're...You're not doing anything wrong, Bodhi. Let me...Can I help you? Like you do for me?”_

_Bodhi’s heart was pounding, and he could feel how heated his face was. He would want nothing more than for Sir Cassian to clean him, to touch him, but he was wary. Bodhi knew, or at least thought, an esteemed knight wouldn't want to help clean one of his attendants. He looked down in shame and swallowed hard before finally answering, his words coming fast and frantic. “You're serious, sir? I've heard of knights being cruel to their attendants and I know I probably deserve it. When Sir Wrigley’s attendant dropped his lance a few weeks back he was flogged so hard he was bruised from head to toe. But I've done it twice now and you were the one apologizing to me. You said you lost your grip but I'm the one that really dropped the lance. I'm sorry, sir, I should've admitted it to you sooner than now, but I was afraid, and I-”_

_Sir Cassian rushed to Bodhi’s side, his hand gently lifting Bodhi’s face to look at him. “Bodhi...no, Bodhi. Please don't ever think you've done anything wrong. You mean more to me than you think. I would never, ever...Please? This time, let me help you. You're always there for me, always.”_

_Bodhi searched Sir Cassian’s face for any sign of malice, but saw nothing but genuine eagerness and deep brown eyes that revealed his soul. The glow from the fire made Sir Cassian look so soft and warm, Bodhi wanted to rush into his arms and never leave, but Bodhi was just a lowly attendant pining over his knight. How could Sir Cassian possibly want the same things as him…_

_Sir Cassian took a small step forward, and reached out to Bodhi. “Let me do at least this for you. Please?” he asked softly._

_Bodhi hesitated but finally nodded, still a bit wary of Sir Cassian’s intent. He slowly lifted the cloth he'd been using and handed it to Sir Cassian, turning around as if he expected the man to start whipping him._

_Bodhi stood still, clenching his fists at his side and bracing for impact. He wanted nothing more than for Sir Cassian to be true to his word, but Bodhi was so full of doubt, he didn't think anything good could come of the encounter. He sucked in a breath as he felt the damp cloth touch his skin._

_“It's alright, Bodhi. I promise, I won't hurt you,” Sir Cassian whispered in his ear._

_Sir Cassian was more than delicate with his touch, helping Bodhi realize the man was true to his word. After a time, Bodhi finally relaxed, letting out a sigh, almost in a trance. It was the softest Bodhi had ever been touched, and it made him want Sir Cassian even more: Sir Cassian was truly a knight, and chivalrous to the core. Bodhi thought, perhaps, he wanted something more just as Bodhi did. Sir Cassian pressed his chest to Bodhi’s back, holding him close while he started rubbing the cloth over his chest. Bodhi couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Sir Cassian’s words, his honesty, his soft touches, and the remembrance of Sir Cassian’s naked body made Bodhi hard. He braced himself for what sort of punishment he'd get for it, because he knew it was only a matter of time before Sir Cassian noticed._

_Instead of pain though, he felt the brush of Sir Cassian's lips on his shoulder and couldn't help but moan again. Cassian hummed soothingly and let the cloth slide from his hands, making a squishy plop sound as it hit the floor. He massaged his hands along Bodhi’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples and tugging, before sliding his hands down further. His fingers glanced over Bodhi’s stomach, finally landing on his upper thighs. He moved his hands everywhere but where Bodhi wanted his hands the most, and Bodhi felt himself grow even harder still. Sir Cassian kept running his hands along Bodhi’s thighs while he peppered kisses up Bodhi’s neck and tugged at his ear lobe with his teeth. He licked into Bodhi’s ear and Bodhi couldn't help but moan Cassian’s name. He'd never dared to call Cassian anything other than ‘sir’ or ‘Sir Cassian’ before, and regretted the slip immediately, until he felt Cassian pressing himself closer to Bodhi, his own hard cock pushing into Bodhi's lower back, moaning with just as much desire. “Bodhi...I've wanted this for so, so long. Please...tell me this is alright? I-”_

_Bodhi cut him off, turning in Cassian’s arms and kissing him deeply, pressing his cock desperately against Cassian’s thigh. He pulled back to cup Cassian’s cheek, no longer afraid to speak plainly of his desire. “Y-yes. Fuck. Yes! I didn't think you wanted me.”_  

_Cassian smiled, cupping Bodhi’s cheek in turn. “I've wanted you. I was afraid you would think I was taking advantage.” Cassian kissed Bodhi and smiled. “But I can be so good. Make you feel so good. Anything you want. I'm yours. Any way you want me. I'm devoted to you. Please, Bodhi.”_

_Bodhi's heart was about to leap out of his chest. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. Cassian knelt on the ground at Bodhi’s feet, bowing his head. “As Sir Cassian, Knight of Fest, Hero of the Battle of Scarif, Defender of the Innocent, Endangered and the Broken, Fulcrum-Knight to the Court of Jedha, I hereby pledge to you my eternal devotion. Each victory and triumph will be given in your name.”_

_The rest of the evening had culminated in Cassian pleasing Bodhi not once, but twice, as he overproved his devotion. They had discovered together how long they'd been pining after one another, and how they'd both been too scared to act on their feelings._

_The following morning, Bodhi had been sent away to the castle on what was supposed to be a simple task. He never returned to Cassian, or at least, not as his attendant: the next time they saw each other was when Bodhi was sitting in the stands at a jousting match. Bodhi, unable to bear his separation from Cassian any longer, had persuaded his father to declare the winner of the day’s matches to be his son’s personal knight and protector. Cassian was unbeatable that day and moved into the castle that night._

With some effort, Bodhi remained standing as Cassian ducked his head beneath Bodhi’s doublet and lapped at the tip of his cock, still concealed behind the lace. A stuttering breath escaped Bodhi’s lips, his hand now resting on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian brought a hand up to Bodhi’s thigh, just as he started kissing and licking. Suddenly, Bodhi pulled back with a huff, and Cassian looked up, his lips red and slick.

“Alright, now what did _I_ do wrong?” Cassian sighed.

Bodhi smiled sweetly down at him. “I can't see you under all this. I want to see you sucking me off.”

Cassian appeased him, nodding as he stood, his hands working at the hooks that latched the prince’s doublet closed. Bodhi stood still, letting Cassian work the garment open and watching him intently. With everything loose, he finally slid the doublet off of Bodhi’s shoulders and let his hands slip beneath the hem of his shirt. Cassian’s fingers purposely trailing up Bodhi’s stomach until they reached the neck, each finger making Bodhi tingle with pleasure. Bodhi helped maneuver his arms so that the shirt could be pulled over his head. He was about to take his circlet off when Cassian leaned forward and placed a gentle hand over his to stop him. “I want you to wear your crown while you fuck me.”

Bodhi flipped his hand over Cassian’s and brought it to his cheek, then his lips, and kissed his palm gently. The circlet had been a gift from Cassian which Bodhi treasured more than any object he owned. It had been a present from Cassian to Bodhi at his introduction party. Cassian commissioned the piece to be melded from a mismatched piece of his armor, but now it served a greater purpose than showing Bodhi’s princedom.

_Bodhi and Cassian were fooling around, rolling in each other’s arms on top of Bodhi’s bed. Bodhi pinned Cassian down and was kissing all over his body, but his long hair kept getting in his mouth. He kept sputtering and spitting his hair out of his mouth while Cassian kept trying to keep it out of his eyes._

_“Bo...I love your hair, I really do, and having it down and loose was a good idea, until now. I'm about to grab a sword and chop it off.”_

_Bodhi sat up and sighed. “Braid if for me then?”_

_Cassian shook his head. “By the time I finish braiding your hair, we’ll both be flaccid and what's the fun in that. I have a better idea.”_

_Cassian climbed off the bed and Bodhi watched as he returned with Bodhi’s circlet. He placed it on Bodhi's head ceremoniously and pushed all of his hair from his face, using the circlet as a means of keeping Bodhi's hair from his face._

_“There. Now it will stay out of your eyes and I can see your beautiful face.”_

Bodhi let out a sigh as he kissed Cassian, his hands now working at the Knight’s clothing. Cassian had much more on, and Bodhi knew from experience it was a two person job. For the evening, Cassian had chosen a blood red jacket with a separate, thickly padded under jacket with metal beading for decoration that caught the light of the fire just brilliantly. He wore thick black leather coverings on his legs and short brown boots. Cassian cut a stunning figure in his heavy garments which would've otherwise swallowed other Knights whole.

They worked at the strings on the front of Cassian’s jacket: unlacing the front was one of Bodhi’s favorite tasks. He slipped his fingers beneath each cross of lace and slowly pulled it out. With the jacket unlaced, Bodhi drew Cassian in for another kiss, earning him a sigh. He slipped his hands beneath the shoulders of the jacket and guided it off of Cassian, letting it drop to the floor. The next task was getting the laces out of Cassian’s under jacket and with that undone, it fell to the floor as well.

As soon as the second jacket hit the ground, Bodhi was fast at work with Cassian’s drawers, untying the hose connected at his waist and letting the heavy suede droop down his legs. The kiss finally broke as Cassian whisked his own shirt off, tossing it aside as he walked forward to kick his hose and boots of in a comical flick of his legs. They both laughed, Bodhi being reminded of one of his castle cats flicking it's paws when it tried to walk in the snow.

With Cassian’s clothes mostly off, Bodhi wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He ran a hand from Cassian’s back, to his side, and then down his stomach, letting his fingers play at the waist of Cassian’s drawers. Cassian let out a hum, and Bodhi slid his hands over the fabric of Cassian’s drawers and palmed his cock, making Cassian moan. He tortured Cassian a bit longer, relishing in the response he got from his touching, before finally untying Cassian's waistband and guiding the offending layer off. Cassian lifted each leg in turn to allow them to be pulled off. They met once again with their lips, a deeper kiss this time.

Free from the confines of their garments (except for Bodhi’s lace drawers), they wrapped their arms around one another and Bodhi wasted no time, pressing his palm down Cassian's back, Bodhi’s hand sliding down between his cheeks before circling a finger outside his hole. Cassian sucked a breath into the kiss, his hold tightening in response to Bodhi.

“You like that?” he asked against Cassian’s lips. Cassian let out a whimper, and the response was enough for Bodhi. He dragged his lower lip on Cassian’s chin, sliding up for another kiss as he pressed the tip of his finger into Cassian the slightest bit more. Cassian responded by dragging his hands across Bodhi’s back, like he was trying to keep himself grounded. Bodhi leaned out of the kiss and smiled at Cassian, who was looking at Bodhi in anticipation and want.

“Spread yourself over my chair, and I'll give you something special,” Bodhi said simply.

He pulled his hand back and Cassian obliged immediately, stepping around their discarded clothes to sit in the chair and wait obediently. The prince dropped to his knees, so Cassian edged to the edge of the chair to expose himself more. He swung a leg over Bodhi's shoulder while his hands clutched at the arms of the chair. Bodhi wasted no time in ducking in, his soft lips brushing along Cassian’s inner thighs. He kissed and gently sucked at the delicate skin of his inner thigh before dragging his tongue across Cassian’s sac. Cassian jolted and moaned. There were few sounds sweeter to Bodhi than the sound of Cassian moaning.

Bodhi moved his mouth to Cassian’s hole, letting his warm breath blow over the spot before pressing his lips to his entrance. Bodhi licked at Cassian’s hole, letting his tongue press along the outside before he sucked in a breath and pushed the tip of his tongue in. He brought his hand up to follow the work of his tongue. He pressed in a bit further before pulling his mouth back to collect saliva. He wiggled the tip of his finger before licking in again, feeling a bit of drool drip down his hand. He pressed in a little deeper, and Cassian’s muscles twitched. Bodhi pulled back again and licked his lips before pressing his tongue in again. He went even further this time, wiggling his finger. He repeated the process several times before pulling out his finger and beginning to fuck Cassian's hole with his tongue entirely. Bodhi hummed and reached for his own cock, still trapped beneath the lace. But the texture felt strange and good and so he didn't want to take them off just yet.

Cassian let out a soft cry, and Bodhi smirked, pulling his face away, his mouth and chin wet with saliva. He gave Cassian an exaggerated lick, drawing his tongue up from his hole, to his sac, and finally his cock before standing to kiss Cassian. Cassian wrapped his legs around Bodhi and pulled him in close, while his hand reached down to grab at Bodhi’s cock.

“No. When I say,” the Prince said with a smirk. He kissed Cassian’s soft thigh and wiggled his finger in his hole, then looked up with mischief in his eyes.

“I don't think you're ready for me yet,” Bodhi stated plainly. Cassian let out a discontented sound and shook his head. Bodhi brushed the back of his hand along Cassian’s cheek and smiled softly. “I don't want to hurt you, love.”

“We have to dress to go to your chamber, Bo,” Cassian pouted as his eyes flicked to their discarded clothing. “The fire is so warm, and I can take it hard from you. Please? Fuck me now instead of leaving me? Please?”

Bodhi smirked wickedly because he had yet another surprise for the knight.

“I just need you to stand up.”

Cassian looked at Bodhi curiously but obliged, standing up as Bodhi had asked. Bodhi put his hands atop Cassian's shoulders and urged him to step aside as Bodhi leaned forward, digging into the plush velvet cushion and withdrawing a small glass bottle and turning in the chair to sit down. He wiggled the bottle before Cassian with a devious grin. Cassian squinted his eyes at Bodhi. “You hid a bottle of oil?”

Bodhi shrugged innocently. “I've definitely done more questionable things. I'm all about easy access.”

_The first time Bodhi had decided he'd wanted to fuck Cassian, he'd not planned anything at all, and neither had Cassian. They'd been fooling around in Bodhi’s bed when Cassian had started begging Bodhi to fuck him. Bodhi had responded with a passionate yes, only to realize he absolutely would need oil of some kind for it to really be pleasurable._

_He abandoned Cassian, who was sprawled out on his bed, and grabbed a robe, his bare feet and long hair wild as he ran through the halls towards the kitchen. He'd been lucky it was late enough there wasn't anyone around, so when he finally got to the kitchen, he could poke around without fear of someone catching him. He was still frantic, though, not wanting to leave Cassian for too long, or have someone decide on a late night snack and catch Bodhi, half naked looking for oil. The image ingrained in Bodhi of Cassian sprawled out on his bed and hard, letting out little whimpers and pleas for Bodhi to fuck him drove Bodhi to look with more urgency. The problem was that Bodhi didn't know where anything was, and nothing was labeled. Finally, he'd returned to Cassian an hour later with a bottle of olive oil he'd finally found, only to find that Cassian had clearly jerked himself off and was fast asleep with come glittering on his stomach. Cassian looked so soft that Bodhi ended up stashing the bottle under his pillow and crawling into bed with him. Bodhi was prepared for the next time, and each time after, though._

Cassian smirked and shook his head at Bodhi, his mind probably also tracing back to the olive oil incident. Bodhi reached out to Cassian and swirled a finger up and down his thigh. “I'll have you on the floor, I think. Closer to the fire. So I can see your face better.” Cassian stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “I'm used to sleeping on bare floors, but I'd rather not be fucked on one.”

Bodhi smiled and left Cassian to stand alone beside the hearth while he ran away, returning with a fine wool blanket and pillows. Cassian folded his arms.

“How much of this did you plan?”

Bodhi gave Cassian a look of innocence. “It's better to be prepared.” Bodhi had planned everything he could that evening, from the food, to the music, the wood for the fire, his clothing, and most importantly his lube. It was Solstice, a time for love and laughter and giving, and Bodhi wanted to give everything to Cassian.

Cassian rolled his eyes as Bodhi set up the blanket and pillows. He pointed down at the set up, holding his bottle a loft.

“On your back,” he commanded, and Cassian stuck his tongue out at Bodhi before laying down, crossing his legs and placing a hand over his head, as if he was relaxing until the summer sun. There was absolutely no hiding the silhouette Cassian made with his still hard cock.

Bodhi stepped over Cassian, his legs spread on either side of Cassian’s hips. He locked eyes with Cassian as he finally untied his braie and guided it down just beneath his cock. He took the stopper off the bottle and slicked his cock up, smirking at Cassian who was now entirely transfixed. Bodhi pumped himself briskly and licked his lips, getting the reaction out of Cassian that he sought.

“Please,” Cassian whimpered. Bodhi smiled and got down on his knees, the loose cut of his drawers allowing him to remain spread over Cassian.

Cassian returned Bodhi’s smile, but there was a look of hunger hanging about his face. The anticipation of finally fucking Cassian was making Bodhi’s heart race.

“You look beautiful. Majestic,” Cassian sighed. “The lace draped under your cock looks like an unwrapped present. Thank you, my love.”

The lace, it seemed, had given the exact look Bodhi had been going for: his cock presented as a present to Cassian. Bodhi leaned forward to grab one of Cassian’s hands and place it over his head, then he shifted his weight to lift his knee and wiggle it between Cassian’s thighs. Cassian obliged, unhooking his ankles and bending his knee to his chest, then slipping his foot over Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi smirked.

“You want me badly, don't you? To fuck you so hard and deep you won't be able to ride for days.”

“Yes,” Cassian rasped. “I'll be so good for you.”

Bodhi gazed into Cassian’s eyes before retrieving the bottle from where he had set it aside and let the olive oil cover his hand, and then dripped the remainder on his cock, letting it run down his sac. Bodhi put the bottle down and wasted no time sticking a finger in Cassian’s hole. Bodhi leaned forward and whispered in Cassian's ear. “I would've hurt you before. But now we can enjoy it.”

Cassian responded by simply nodding, and Bodhi stuck his finger in further, wiggling it a bit before placing a second finger in. Cassian let out a high-pitched moan, and Bodhi worked his fingers, spreading them and wiggling them to open Cassian up. After a bit of calculated play on Bodhi’s part, he slipped a third finger in and Cassian whimpered.

“Too much, or good?” Bodhi asked softly. After a year together, Bodhi had learned nearly everything he could about Cassian’s body, but he still felt it necessary to check-in and make sure Cassian was enjoying himself.

“Fucking good,” Cassian grunted. Bodhi breathed an internal sigh of relief and played his fingers inside Cassian’s hole a bit more. After a few deep thrusts, Bodhi struck the spot he'd been seeking. Cassian pressed his head back into the pillows and cried out Bodhi’s name.

“That's what I like to hear,” Bodhi rasped before licking Cassian’s ear. He fucked Cassian with his fingers several times, making the man cry out again. Fingering Cassian was one of Bodhi’s favorite things to do, since it allowed him to touch and see Cassian at the same time. Cassian’s mouth hung open as glorious sounds escaped his mouth, and his hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo around his head.

“You're perfect. Absolutely perfect,” Bodhi smiled. “I need my cock inside you, or I'm going to come just hearing you and see if you.”

Cassian let out wail, but Bodhi shushed him, speaking soft and soothing words as he withdrew his fingers from Cassian’s hole.

“Shh, my love. You're doing so good. And you look so lovely, like you always do.”

Bodhi lined his cock up with Cassian’s hole and teased him, flicking his cock across his entrance. Cassian whimpered and tensed his leg muscles, and Bodhi looked down between them, his throats going dry at the sight of Cassian so exposed and Bodhi’s cock so near his hole. Bodhi sucked in a breath and slotted his tip with Cassian's hole and started to press in. Instantly, he felt the hot, slick tight around his cock and moaned as he slowly pushed in. Cassian jolted his leg up as Bodhi penetrated deeper so that Bodhi could slip in even further.

“You feel so fucking good. So tight,” Bodhi breathed. “My cock was made to fuck you, and you want it so bad.”

Cassian whimpered and Bodhi pulled his cock back and then pushed back into Cassian once more. “I’m going to fuck you hard.”

Cassian nodded, his mouth spreading into a moan as Bodhi slowly started setting up a rhythm. He was careful at first, letting Cassian adjust to him before pounding into him with ferocity. His nostrils were flaring and he was breathing in sucking breaths as Cassian keened.

“Harder,” Cassian whispered.

Bodhi slowed as Cassian spread himself even more, his other leg hooking around Bodhi’s waist. Bodhi picked up his pace, and he could tell by the way Cassian cried out he'd hit his prostate. He kept himself at the right angle to strike him several more times, making Cassian wail.

Bodhi licked his lips and shifted his weight so that he could wrap a hand around Cassian's cock, and the noise Cassian made was enough to send Bodhi over the edge. He mumbled incoherently as he spilled into Cassian, and slowed his efforts on Cassian’s cock. As he started to regain focus, he saw that Cassian had come, too.

He slid his cock out of Cassian's hole after a few final pumps, a trail of come and oil following behind. He took his hand from Cassian’s cock and licked at the come that was there, then urged Cassian to set his legs down. Cassian looked thoroughly fucked, and Bodhi stared down at his masterpiece, Cassian's come splattered across his stomach and chest, and even his chin.

Cassian had his eyes closed, and Bodhi wiggled back so that he could lick at Cassian's hole to clean him up. He sucked the oil that had transferred to his sac and thighs, then kissed and sucked at the come on Cassian’s body. He stopped just before Cassian’s chin and collected the come there with his finger.

Cassian finally opened his eyes to watch as Bodhi held his finger up to Cassian’s lips and offered him the come to lick. He happily obliged, sucking on Bodhi’s finger until it was all gone. Bodhi cupped Cassian’s cheek and kissed him, the lingering oil and come passing between their lips and tongues. Finally, Bodhi collapsed onto Cassian’s chest and idly played with his hair while Cassian played with Bodhi’s impossibly long locks.

Suddenly, the Yule log made a great pop and hiss, and Bodhi jumped. At first, he had thought it was a canon, but a smile spread across Cassian’s lips as he ghosted his fingers along the edge of Bodhi’s hairline, putting Bodhi at ease.

“Thank you, Bodhi. I couldn't have imagined a better gift for the longest night of the year.”

“I love you, Cassian, my knight. Thank you. Happy Solstice.”

“Happy Solstice, Bodhi. I love you.”

And with that, Bodhi reached around and pulled the blanket up over them, and they fell asleep beside the fire curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That's it. For now. I enjoyed this AU so much and came up with some more ideas I will hopefully write one day!
> 
> When Bodhi and Cassian first met  
> Bodhi's trip to the castle where he finds out he's the prince  
> When Cassian and Kay first meet (spoiler, Kay is the mysterious and snarky black knight)  
> When Cassian sees Bodhi for the first time after they've been separated because of Bodhi being returned to the royal family  
> Bodhi adopts kittens and they run all over the palace


End file.
